The Sponge Of The West
by RacistHomestuck
Summary: :)


spongebob goes to fuck his gf sandu

But he hears something in the hosye

he waljs in

"Ohh yeah daddy" he hears sandy say

spongebob begins tocweep

He goes into the living room and puts out the fire

He was afriad this day would have to come

He reaches into the fireplace and pulls out the sawedoff shotgun he hides there

He sneaks softly into the bedroom

He had fucked sandy there many times before

he knew she was cheating on him

he looked into the room

Sandy was there

With none other then his best friend patrick

spongebob began sobbing

he loaded in a bullet

And aimed

he smiled

he had been waiting to do this

he pulled the trigger and patrick fell dead

once the gas ran out he was stranded in the middle of nowhere

His job in that town was finished

he pulled out his cellphone and called his boss

"Spongebob, have you finished your work?" the person asked

"One person left and I'll be done"

spongebob waited thumb out for someone to drive by

after a hour someone stoped

Once they were no longer paying attention he grabbed them from behind

"It'll all be ok if you stop struggling" he whispered as the driver fell unconscious

he drove to the nearest hotel, in full disguise

He gave a lie that the driver was his drunk friend and checked him into a room, he wouldnt want to kill a innocen

the snuck out through the window

and got back in the car

He turned the car around

He was on his way back to bikini bottom

Thinkinf he hid away long enough

he arrived in the city

no one took suspicion

He soon arrived atxthe back of the Krusty krab

He walked in the backdoor into the frycooks area

he pulled out a small bottle and poured it into the krabby patty secret sauce

he mixed it in until it was balanced and started the first burger of the day

once finished he brought it to krabs

mr krabs took one bite after being assured the burgers cost would be taken out of spongebobs paycheck

After a few bites krabs fell slain onto his desk

"Get noscoped pussy faggot loser" he said

, walking out of the room

He exited the building and returned to his new car

Hefilled the gas tank and a few gas cans before driving off

He drove over to the beach to finally see his employer and get his paycheck

He walked over to the weightlifting area

Larry sat there lifting a couple 100 pound weights

"Larry, i got them all as you said" spongebob explained to larry

He gave Larry some poisoned kelp exercise shakes and waited for the man to drop dead

After he did this he grabbed both his pay snd the rest of larrys wallet

he pulled out his cellphone and called his true wife, samantha star, "honey, you and sponge jr need to get ready to leave now, you have a half hour before i arrive" He drove to the mall and spent the 30 minutes getting his son gifts off larrys money

The new game console he wanted

And all the toys sponge jr could ever want any games the kid wanted were bought

Leaving 1,000 out of the 3,000 he stole from larry left He arrived homehe replaced the license plate on the car at home with new ones he got his friend at the dmv to create he packed his wife and son in the car and gave them a place to drive to Handing them all the gifts and all the money he emptied out his safe giving them another 40,000 They drove away as spongebob sat on the porch listening to classical jazz after a few hours of this the police arrived

he had given his family a better life

He didnt care if he got arrested now

He could easily get bsck out snf to his family eitha new life

He knew it was too risky

As the cops walked over he grabbed out from behind the chair he was sitting on a revolver and put it to his temple

The police officers began running over

He chuckled

He could easily enter a hospital and sneak out by doing this

He had done it many times before

He shot himself, the bullet missing his brain, allowing him to live

He passed out right there

After a few days he woke up in a hospital

1st floor as usual

he pulled the IV and opened the windoe

police never learned

He exited the window and ran off in the dead of the night

Nobody knows what happened to the sponge of the west after that

About a month later

Sandy was found dead of the same poison that killed krabs and larry

But the reports said she had been dead for at least 2 weeks but uncertain if longer

many think he still roams binki bottom but i believe he is out there in a new city, or in a house in the middle of nowhere like he said he was going to...

how did i get this information of where he said he was moving to one day?

I am under the binki bottom polices witness protection program so i can not reveal my identity

But i assure you, i was directly told by him

He was a good friend, and i know hes out there somewhere

I will find him

And i will get revenege for all the lives his taken


End file.
